


I'll Make You Proud

by RoneOfHouseTargaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoneOfHouseTargaryen/pseuds/RoneOfHouseTargaryen
Summary: Dany wanted to make her husband proud, just as he did for her, giving her body to her husband and be under his full control. Only this time she wanted more, she wanted to take it further. Jon would happily ablige by driving her to the edge only for 7 days of denial.





	I'll Make You Proud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulOutkastz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulOutkastz/gifts).



> Here's my gift to a very special person, The ASH to my WILL[BeautifulOutkastz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulOutkastz) I hope you enjoy every single bit of this fic!!!! LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! xoxoxoxoxo
> 
> [Daenerys1417](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417) Thank you Thank you a thousand times for being my beta. You took the time out to do this for me and i really appreciate it. YOU are amazing, love.
> 
> Hope all of yall smutty Jonerys lovers enjoy. A lil smut ain neva hurt nobody so a lot can't either lol.
> 
> 😈🍋😈🍋😈🍋😈🍋😈🍋😈🍋😈🍋😈🍋😈🍋😈🍋😈🍋😈🍋😈🍋😈🍋😈🍋😈🍋

THE PRESENT

Seven days. That was how long she had to wait to cum. She had to last day after day of pleasure and denial before finally feeling her orgasm tear through her body in wave after wave of ecstasy.

In general it wasn't that long of a time, but her husband made sure those seven days felt like an eternity of pleasure without sweet release.

It was what I wanted, Dany thought to herself as she lay motionless and completely sated on her husband's chest.

Dany wanted to be controlled, to submit to her king. Even before their role play as cop and criminal, Dany wanted to be ravaged by her husband, her White Wolf. More importantly she wanted to make him proud.

They would make sweet love, though at times Jon would get animalistic. Something primal would overtake him and she revelled in the way he would take her as a wolf would take a bitch in heat, as if she belonged to him.

She did. And he belonged to her just the same. The love they shared was deep and ever flowing so Dany knew Jon would never hurt her, which is why she was so eager to hand over control to her loving husband. Jon was able to open up and give full control to Dany and she was proud of it. Proud of her strong King wanting his Queen to take control and command him.

Now she wanted to do the same for him, and she would. She would make him proud.

 

 

DAY ONE

Dany wanted an experience that mirrored that of her husband, but that wasn't enough. She wanted more. She needed more.

Dany loved reading, It was her favorite hobby. To get lost in fictional tales and characters always appeased to Dany, from the time she was a little girl through adulthood. What she loved to read most were fan fictions, more specifically smut. Dany always felt that the smut in fanfics blew professionally published "Erotica" out of the water.

Wanting an experience similar to the rough dominant submissive smut she often read,Dany told Jon to not hold back and to take what was his and truly ravage her. The dark gleam in his eye that day told her that he took those words to heart. Dany had no idea just what Jon would do to her but she relished in not knowing what was in store. She wondered for days on what the next role play would be, eachidea soaking her already wet panties even more. Instructor and School girl? Boss and Employee? His personal sex toy? Her thoughts ran rampant as she awaited her husband to come home from picking up a package.

Winter had arrived in westeros, which was the least you could say for the North as a whole. The forecast called for a blizzard to hit within the next two days.

Luckily for Dany and Jon they both worked from home and didn't need to commute any more in the harsh conditions. Jon served as the North's Warden, while Dany was the head of “Mhysa’s Children”, the network of orphanages all across Westeros.

Jon texted Dany a very ominous "Be ready, when I get home" about 30 minutes ago.

"I wouldn't mind getting my pussy ate while i wear my crown." She noted aloud to her reflection in the bathroom mirror with her Dragon Queen crown perched atop her luscious flowing mane. "I wonder if i should wear it the next time his dick is is my mouth." A devilish grin greeted her in the mirror at the the crude language.

The garage door opening outside signalled Jon's arrival home, to which Dany was ecstatic. Wearing tasteful, black lingerie that highlighted her full breast and the cleft of her ass, she winked at herself in the mirror before placing her crown back on its place on their nightstand.

"Honey I'm home!" At the sound of her husband’s voice, Dany all but skipped from the bedroom into his waiting embrace, ocking her lips with his in a kiss full of love and lust.

"It's freezing out love, glad I'm finally home to get warm," Jon declared shrugging out of his coat. "I see you got my text," he said, rubbing both calloused hands up and down her sides and back before bringing them to her ass with a squeeze. "Well tell me, love. Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready for my king," Dany purred in a sultry, sexy tone. Jon's ensuing growl proved he was more than ready himself.

"What will our next roles in this game of ours be, love?" Dany inquired. "I'm curious," she cooed with puppy dog eyes that always garnered a chuckle from Jon.

"We'll be playing a new game, Dany. To fulfil your desires. One I think you'll love."

Perplexed, Dany looked at the package Jon brought in. Placing his index finger and his thumb under her chin, Jon guided his wife’s eyes back to his.

"Don't worry about that, Dany. That's not for now."

When Jon brought her closer, the hard bulge of his pants pressed against her. Dany gulped. "What kind of game?"

Gliding his hands up to each side of her face, Jon stared longingly into Dany's eyes, a small smile gracing his lips.

Dany saw nothing but love on his visage as she held his gaze before they locked lips again, a gentle kiss, softer and sweeter than before.

"It’s simple really, Dany," Jon declared as calm as can be."I'm going to fuck you. Every position. Every hole. Everyday. For the next seven days and you can't cum until the seventh."

Dany, now completely saturated, felt a shiver of excitement roll down her spine at her husband’s words. She could feel her nipples harden as they pressed through her bra. Absolutely lost for words, she could only blankly stare at Jon, her mouth slightly agape.

"You don't like it? If that's not som-" Jon began.

"What's my reward?"

"Huh?"

"Besides cumming all over this," Dany asked as she caressed his manhood, to which Jon let out a contented sigh as he pressed lite kisses down her jawline.

"What's my reward?" Dany prompted again.

"Anything." Jon moaned into her ear as Dany unzipped his pants, releasing his fully erect cock and slowly stroking it. "Anything you want."

"Then let the games begin, my king."

At that Dany felt her husband smile in the crook of her neck right before he smacked her right ass cheek.

"Ahh!" Dany let out startled by the smack, leaning into Jon's knead of the cheek. Again, please, she instantly thought.

Another two smacks to the right ass cheek answered her silent plea as a hiss turned into a moan leaving her lips. Jon responded with more kneading of the reddened flesh easing the sting, blending pain and pleasure.

"Need I remind you who's in charge, love?"

"No, my king." He's all in and so am I.

Jon responded with a chaste kiss and then took off all his clothes. Pulling his shirt off, toeing off his boots and stepping out of his pants and boxers with haste.

He roved over his wife's body with hungry eyes, circling her like a wolf would its prey. Dany stood still as a stone statue. She could feel her heart pound in her chest, knowing Jon could pounce on her at any moment, she loved the feeling.

"You look delicious, Dany," Jon observed, licking his lips as his eyes locked on hers.

Dany marveled at his eyes. Normally dark pools of brown she would happily drown in but now they were a shade lighter than his midnight curls, she adored so dearly.

"My white wolf looks like he could eat me," Dany cooed, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck as she twirled her fingers in his midnight curls. "I hope he does."

A deep growl from his chest confirmed her hopes.

 

“Wear this on the seventh day, love. I really love the way it compliments your body….plus i have something just perfect for it.”

Jon slid his hand into Dany's panties and cupped her mound, gliding his middle finger up the slit of her impossibly wet cunt.

 

“You're soaked, darling.” Jon whispered into her ear.

All Dany could do not to fall to her knees was grip Jon's shoulders and throw her head back. She let out a moan so loud, she covered her mouth in surprise.

How am I supposed to last seven days if I can't get passed foreplay on the first?!

Her hips thrusted forward trying to feel all of his hand she could before he retreated.

A frustrated sigh and a fiery glare followed but it didn't phase Jon in the slightest as he licked his finger clean, that devilishly handsome smirk greeting her again. "Mmmmm. You taste even better. Come, love. Feed your king.”

He scooped her up in his arms effortlessly, cradling her petite body as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Placing her on their bed, Jon commanded "Hands and knees, love" and Dany did so eagerly, arching her back and presenting her cunt to him.

Jon caressed both cheeks with his strong hands causing Dany to look back. His eyes never left her ass, but the grin on his face told her he knew she was looking.

"You have a wonderful arse, darling..." Two more smacks, this time to her left ass cheek before he slowly slid her panties off. Jon bent one knee. Now eye level with Dany's core, he took in a deep breath and inhaled her scent, blowing out cool air over her glistening folds. "And a beautiful cunt," he finished.

Dany's entire body responded with a shiver. She turned her head and buried her face in the covers of the bed, knowing the sight of what was about to happen would bring her to a climax.

Just breathe, Dany. Breathe easy and you can last.

Jon, then slid his head underneath her and began his amazing assault on her clit. He alternated between open mouth kissing and sucking while Dany wailed at the mercilus attack. Jon dipped one finger then another as he passed her nether lips into her sopping wet cunt. In and out, in and out. Twisting and scissoring her wider as she clenched against him.

Her jagged breaths came in at a broken pace, as she gasped for both air and control of her senses. Both arms were shaking under the weight of her body and the pleasures from her king.

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

Dany began grinding onto her husbands face. Trying her damndest to fuck his mouth from above.

Once he began rubbing that sweet spot only he knew of while unleashing a barrage of short licks to her clit, Dany just knew she had failed denial in her first attempt to prevent an orgasm, but her husband abruptly ceased all stimulation.

Removing both digits and sliding from under her as swiftly as he slid under. A desperate whine was all Dany could get out as she collapsed to the bed in a heap. A playful smack on both ass cheeks, right then left, told Dany this was just the beginning.

"6 more days, my queen. Then I'll make you cum again and again. Just 6 more days. Do it for me. Do it for your king."

Yes, my king. I'll last for you. I'll make you proud.

 

DAY FOUR

Dany had no answer for how she held on to make it to the 4th day. Jon so far, had held true to his promise of ravaging his queen and showed no signs of letting up.

"Mmmmm, fuck" Dany softly moaned. The memories of her husband's mouth and his expertise in her pleasure, along with feeling his growing cock pressed against her ass, only added to her needs.

~°~°~

Her first night of denial was exclusively a night of Jon's head buried between her thighs. Every lick, every nibble, every kiss designed to take Dany to the very edge of release and hold her there. The two days that followed weren't easier for her to survive, but felt oh so good. Making her masturbate on the second day for most of the night. Dany pushing her own limits while Jon watched, brushing his lips lightly over hers every time Dany held her release back, helping to ease Dany from that high.

After Dany brought herself to the edge more times than she could remember Jon made love to her. Slow, steady, passionate love. It was glorious torture as she wasn't allowed to cum but left her body on fire all the same. Long strokes with the head of his cock kissing her womb, while he looked deep into her eyes. It almost brought her demise just 2 nights in, but she was able to last as Jon came on her belly.

The third day, one of the few days they would wear clothes, Jon pampered Dany. Both wore matching pajamas. Jon gave Dany a massage that she wouldn't admit aroused her immensely, but the damp center of her leggings told the truth. Jon made her favorite meals throughout the day, feeding her grapes as a snack in between. He even helped Dany paint her nails and watched her favorite movies all day. She was able to help take her mind off the denial and ease some of the tension she had built up.

When night fell, The white wolf arrived to feast again. Jon lapped at her folds and her puckered hole like a man dying of thirst. Dany felt boneless, her entire being was blazing hot but she welcomed the heat.

Using toys to add even more stimulation, Jon sucked on clit while both of her holes held a toy.  
She begged for Jon to fill her up again, begged for his cock and in return Jon simply said she would have to earn it by serving her king.

~°~°~

Now, a dull ache pulsed from between Dany's legs. She felt empty. The need to have Jon buried deep inside of her combined with the desperate need for her release made Dany feel empty, so she decided to take matters into her own hands.

Time to serve my king.

Slowly turning into his embrace, so as not to wake him, Dany did all she could not to ogle at Jon, while he slept. Pulling the covers off both of them hoping the lack of warm wouldn't wake him, she trapped her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes roved over his chiseled body before landing on his sleeping face.

He always looks so at peace. I wonder what he's dreaming about? Dany thought to herself, slowly pushing him to his back.

"Mmm Dany" Jon moaned out as Dany got him into position. His cock, laying up on his belly still growing, had her at full attention. Settling in between his legs, she licked her lips.

She took his cock and gave it a few pumps, unable to help the smile spreading across her face.My dick, she thought to herself watching it grow fully erect in her grasp, barely able to hold herself back from swallowing it recklessly. Dany knew Jon was dreaming of her and wanted to make his dreams come true. One long lick from the base to the tip, swirling around the swollen head made Jon whimper, his eyes still shut.Dany then took his cock into her mouth as far as she could, gagging as it hit the back of her throat. She sucked him eagerly, covering his cock in her saliva before releasing his head with a pop.  
"Mmmmmm D-Dany-" Jon began, voice gruff with sleep.

"Shhhh, my king. Lie back, allow me to serve."

Dany went back to taking his cock in her mouth, this time focusing on bobbing up and down on the head as she used both hands to work his shaft.

"Mmmmmm fuck, Dany," Jon let out, wide awake.

Changing the pressure she squeezed and sucked, Dany took her sweet time. Despite the ache thumping between her legs, she was in no rush at all as she wanted to please her king.

She began squeezing and fondling the stone's under his pillar, holding his gaze while licking the underside of his cocks tip.

"FOOK! Oh. Ohhhh Dany, fuck."

The sounds Jon would make while she went down on him never ceased to amaze Dany.

His moans, groans, whimpers, and pleas to never stop motivated her the whole way. Nothing seemed to satisfy Dany more than pleasing Jon.

"Howl for me, my wolf." Dany commanded.

Dany felt her liquid heat drip down her thighs, as it did most of the time she attempted to suck Jon's soul through the head of his cock.

Taking his cock back into her mouth Dany was determined to have Jon as far down her throat as possible. Relaxing her throat not to gag as she took all of him whole, Jon's mindless thrusts causing Dany to retreat.

Pulling back with another loud pop, Dany pumped his cock while looking into Jon's eyes, which never left hers as she instructed him long ago, and asked "Who does this dick belong too?"

"Y-you. Only you, love."

Mine. All mine. Dany thought as she crawled up and settled just above Jon's fully erect member.

"Have I served you well, my king?" Dany probed with a cheshire cat grin.

"Aye, my queen. You always do." Jon answered looking longingly into his wife's eyes.

Even with me naked as my name day and slicker than a baby seal his eyes are still locked on mine.

Reaching back Dany took hold of Jon and casually stroked his cock up and down. The look in his eyes showed nothing but dark lust but the smirk he held revealed he was enjoying every second.

"I need you inside of me, again. Please i can't be denied of that too."

"Were the toys not good enough, love?" Jon wondered aloud sarcastically.

Jon reached down and took hold of Dany's wrist, swirling it so his cock was sliding up and down her folds while she still held his cock.

"Mmm fuck. P-please, Jon." Dany whimpered.

"Answer me. Is that toy cock not enough for you?" Jon grunted out, hips beginning to grind into Dany."

"N-not at all. Only, my king c-can fill me."

No other words were needed from his queen as Jon took both calloused hands and firmly gripped both of her ass cheeks, and in one sure thrust Jon impaled his wife, sheathing himself to the hilt.

The shriek Dany let out startled her, but she regained focus and composure quickly when Jon made no other movements. She frantically looked down with a scowl but all she saw was her husband looking up at her as content as possible.

"Jon Snow, Fuck me now or-"

"Grab the headboard, love"

Jon's calm loving tone, along with the dark lust still floating in his eyes had Dany gripping the headboard instantly.

Encircling his arms around Dany, Jon placed a trail of kisses from underneath her right breast down to her navel back up to her left breast.

The tenderness wasn’t lost on Dany, but she still needed movement. Right as the thought of riding him through the mattress crossed her mind, Jon began fucking her harder than ever before.

The pace was steady but the force was jarring and Dany loved every single moment.

His name left her lips like a prayer to gods she didn’t even follow but thanked all the same for bringing him to her.

"Jon. Jon. Jon. Jon. Jon. Jon."

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, at the press of his thumb on her needy clit. Dany was sure this would be the end. She felt herself clenching tighter and tighter around Jon. The feeling of him pulse inside of her making her quiver even more.

Dany thought she would collapse in a heap slumped against the headboard of their bed clamping and flutter around her husband's cock throughout till exhaustion took her. That all changed when with one last sure thrust she felt each line of Jon's seed shoot into her.

I made it. At least for now.

Deep and heavy breaths were all either could give. Sweat covered them both and the chill of the morning caused them to cover up under the blankets Dany had thrown off.

"You truly have served your king well, love," Jon said, his northern accent thick after their tryst. "Three more days, my queen. Three more days."

 

 

DAY SEVEN

Day 7 had finally arrived and Dany was conflicted. On one hand she has been desperate for her release after going through beautiful torture with her denial all week. On the other hand she didn't want it to end.

She had begun to embrace the denial. The pulsing from her swollen clit, the wonderful ache held in her core, any touch from her husband making her nips hard as diamonds. All of it made her only want more.

The prior two days had pushed her body to its limits. Dany welcomed the denial and defiantly egged Jon on to give her what she wanted.

Standing in their bedroom looking at the crown gifted to her by Jon, Dany rubbed her thumbs over her pebbled peaks, eyes closed, reminiscing of the previous days that went by in a blur while spent being ravaged by her wolf.

~°~°~  
The rest of Day four, after a morning of being fucked ferociously, Dany was allowed some reprieve. There was little need of clothes before this but they both opted to wear their pajamas. Jon made a number of calls to the Night's Watch and to the other major houses in the North, double checking the preparedness for this winter.

Dany was getting work done by replying to and sending off all emails from Essos regarding the number of children who had been adopted. also spent the day texting her group chat with Missandei, Margaery, Sansa, Arya, and Talisa.

It seemed all the ladies spent this winter storm cuddled up indoors doing "many things" with their significant others. If they only knew exactly what Jon and Dany had been up to.

The next two days fused into each other. Round after round Jon would bring Dany to the edge and round after round he would cease all stimulation.

It began with a morning quickie in the shower on day five and ended with a round of rough lovemaking into the wee hours of the night on day six, oth of which were initiated by Dany. She lost track of just how many rounds they went but she knew by the limpness in her body, the ragged breaths she got in and out and the clenching and clamping of the walls of her cunt at nothing that they she had been put through the ringer.

Jon wasn't in any better shape. He'd lay there, body just as lifeless as hers. Deep breaths combined with ragged ones leaving his lungs. Utterly spent, he would hold himself from cumming at times just to make sure Dany was pushed as far as possible. The Seventh day would do wonders for them both.

~°~°~

This week exhausted them both in the best way possible and would all culminate finally today.

Now that I've made it, what should my prize be?

Before she could get lost in possibilities of their next game, two arms encircled her petite frame and she felt his familiar beard in the crook of her neck as light kisses were placed along exposed skin.

“Good morning, my king.” Dany smiled.

“It is a good morning indeed, my darling queen.” Jon happily replied as he took a step back fully admiring his wife in what was now his favorite of her lingerie.

“You really do look stunning, Dany.”

“Thank you!” She pressed a chaste kiss to Jon’s lips, eyeing him up and down like a predator to prey as he wore nothing but black boxer-briefs that showed off one of her favorite parts of his body.

I knew that ass would look good in those. Gonna get him more of those.

Dany turned on her queenly façade which she knew he loved oh so much. “What did you have planned for today, my king?”

Jon, who almost bust out laughing at the quick change, was able to compose himself and played along with Dany.

“I plan on making you cum, your Grace. Then I plan on you sleeping most of the day because of it.”

The surprised look Dany gave him at his choice of words almost made Jon laugh again but he played if off as a cough.

“First i have a gift for you, your Grace.” With that said Jon left their room and came back with the package he brought home days ago. Dany had completely forgot about it.

“When I bought this i had no clue when we should first use it but today is perfect!” Jon exclaimed excitedly.

Jon opened the package and took out a small, red, curved sex toy, one end much larger than the other. The larger end was similar in shape to a few rounded vibrators she had, just on a smaller scale, while the thinner end looked like an antenna.

Dany was curious as to how it was used and why Jon was so excited. They had a few sex toys and he even used some on her a few days ago.

“Love…” Dany started cautiously. “What does it do?”

Jon's happy and excited visage turned into a smirk that told her she'd find out soon. He picked up the toy, slowly stalked over to his wife.

“I can show you better than I can tell you, Dany.”

Jon brought Dany chest to chest with him and crashed his lips to hers. Tongues and teeth danced together recklessly.

When Dany took his bottom lip between her teeth, Jon crashed their hips together. Feeling his cock rub and press against her nether lips, Dany let out a moan as she released his bottom lip.

“Lay back on the bed, love. Time to try out our new toy.”

With no wasted motion, Dany climbed up on the bed and laid back against the wall of white pillows. Jon brought over the toy and his phone. Handing Dany his phone he guided her through going to an app he had already downloaded specifically for this toy.

“The Queen's Justice?” Dany repeated the name of the app she saw as a question. When she selected it the only thing on the screen was its logo and the numbers 0-5.

Her puzzled expression made Jon chuckle.

“Ha, you'll see, love.” Jon laid between Dany's spread legs and slid her panties to the side. “As beautiful and wet as ever,” Jon stated out loud but more so to himself before one long lick up her slit garnered whines from his beloved wife.

Jon uncurled the toy and rubbed it up and down and in between the seam of her cunt getting his wife to moan and groan at the touch. After a few seconds of that, he slid the toy inside of her. It didn't go far but it stretched the beginning of Dany's walls and she could feel it press up against the spot in her only Jon could find.

This is already better than expected.

“Pick a number, love.”

“Three.” Dany answered unconsciously. It was the number of children they both wanted.

With that Jon had a broad smile as he tapped his phone and then the toy turned on.

Buzzing at a rate Dany wasn't prepared for she let out a deep breath and slumped against the pillows to her back.

“J-J mmmmm f-fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Dany let out as her hands fisted into the sheets of their bed and a few droplets of sweat formed on her body.

Her cunt had an ache like never before. Though the toy didn't go far she was sure her womb felt the vibrations. She felt her walls flutter while nothing was there for her to hold on to. This little toy was stronger than any other she had.

Deep, heavy breaths left her lungs as Dany tried to reclaim some semblance of understanding of the situation. As she finally opened her eyes, which she didn't even remember closing, the first thing she saw was her husband. Cock in one hand and phone in the other as he looked upon her with eyes of love and lust. He tapped the screen on the phone, to turn off the vibrator.

He wants me to cum just as bad as I do.

“Do you likey?” He asked leaning down to pepper kisses along her breast,purposely neglecting each nipple.

Y-yes, my king.” Dany answered back softer than she would've liked.

“I think you deserve to cum now, don't you?” Jon asked in as innocent a voice as possible.

“Mmhmm.” Dany answered weakly, the vibrations still taking a toll on her, which only made Jon's eyes grow darker, his arm working faster as he fisted his cock.

Tapping his phone again, Jon turned the toy back on. Dany was sure this was the number three setting again cause she’d never forget the feeling it gave her. Jon then latched onto her left nipple, sucking and nibbling, even pulling between his teeth mercilessly. Not forgetting about it's twin, he pinched and pulled at the right peak turning both from a soft pink to a deeper red.

Dany's senses were melting. Pleasure and pain flowed through her mind on the cusp of going blank as she felt the warm tight grip of her first orgasm in days get closer, but she wanted jon inside of her for it.

“K-king C-c-c-crow,” Dany strained to get out, halting Jon on stroking his cock as he tapped his phone again.

“Inside of me. I-I'm cumming. With you. I-inside of me.”

Without words Jon removed the toy and sheathed himself in his wife. Now on top of her, their lips met again, slow and thoughtful. Jon's strokes were powerful but sensual. After a week of being ravaged and pounded Dany would finally cum while he made love to her.

As Jon sped up his pace little by little he circled her clit rhythmically, dropping his head to the crook of her neck. “Cum for me, my queen. Please cum for me.”

That was the last drop that broke the dam and her orgasm flooded through her.

Sparks flashing behind her closed lids. Stomach flexing and unflexing rapidly. Body shaking without control. Seven days of building towards pleasure finally came crashing down.

Dany latched herself to Jon as he rutted into her frantically finding his release soon after. Her cunt milked him dry of every last drop of his seed he had to offer. Dany felt lifeless and full of life at the same time. Finally falling over the edge while wrapped in Jon's arms was the perfect way to end her denial.

Jon rolled off Dany and pulled her onto his chest. Legs tangled, both spent, and hearts pounding, they were in a paradise in each others arms at that moment.

After what felt like hours but was only minutes Dany looked up asked, “Have I make you proud, my king”.

Jon peered down at his wife's big violet eyes and smiled.

“You always do, love.”


End file.
